


Love Undying

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Atreyu - Fandom, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacoby never sleeps when Alex is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Undying

_And all I want to do is hear your voice,_

_My love is louder then these words._

**Alex.**

I’m sleeping.  I’m fucking sleeping and it’s the most amazing thing ever.  I’m so out cold, completely unconscious, snuggled under the depths of _forever_ and I’m fucking sleeping, dude.  Sleep is hard to come by on tour, especially when you’re out partying and sexing it up with the incredible secret boyfriend.  But, right now, sleep is the best friggin thing in the entire world, all curled up underneath my massive amounts of blankets and just, like, yeah.  This is good.

 

‘Hey.’

 

Oh, I’m going on a murderous rampage.  I don’t care who just tapped my shoulder, I’m going to blast them into oblivion for taking away my special moment.

 

‘Baby, wake up.’

 

I mumble something incoherent along the lines of, ‘Fuck, Jacoby,’ and ‘God, I’m so tired,’ but Jacoby has me wrapped around his little finger like always and I move anyway, allowing him room to get in.

 

‘Fuckin’ jerk,’ I hiss, punching him with my eyes closed before molding against him and roughly pulling him close to me.

 

He laughs, and I can almost hear the smirk as he leans down and kisses my mess of bed hair, ‘You’re so cute.’

 

‘M’fuckin’tired,’ I whine, rubbing my nose into his chest before letting my lips leave a wet kiss before hooking one leg around his so that they’re curled together and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, my head resting on his shoulder.

 

‘God, just get in my skin, why don’t you,’ he teases, one hand going to my head and fingers delicately running through my hair.

 

‘M’fuckin’tired,’ I repeat, reaching up and smacking his hand hard so he’ll stop.

 

I grab said hand and bring it down to my mouth, kissing the back of his palm before lacing our hands and keeping them close to me.

 

‘Motherfucker,’ I hiss as he huffs, wriggles his fingers around, and starts humming, ‘Shut the fuck up.  I’m trying to sleep.’

 

‘I’m not tired, though, and I miss you,’ he whispers, poking me in the chest.

 

‘Don’t care,’ I grumble, squeezing his hand and nuzzling against him.

 

He’s silent for, like, four minutes.  It’s the most blissful four minutes because I’m almost asleep again and it’s so good, so awesome, and then, ‘So, like, I had to break onto your bus and it was really interesting.  Have you ever seen your mates at night?  They’re weird.’

 

‘Coby,’ I moan, turning my face into his chest and beating him once with our hands.

 

‘Like, Brandon, oh my God, I almost woke him up, and it was really scary, but, shit!  Did I tell you what Brian did to me earlier?  I was walking around their bus, trying to find Matt cos he was gonna tell me this story about something Jim did and Brian basically jumped off his top bunk on top of me and then we were wrestling and it was just fucking insane.  Cos, then, right, so we’re just messin’ and Jim walks in and just totally attacks us and it was basically a pig pile after that cos John found us and Zack was videotaping and it was really bad.’

 

‘You done?’ I whisper, mouth moving against his bare skin.

 

‘Oh, so, then, I go back to my bus and…’

 

He goes on, and I groan, beating him again, and I listen to him for a while, but he just keeps talking, trailing off and interrupting himself.  Jacoby can get to the point where he basically just argues with himself and holds a complete conversation, talking for hours on end.  I’ve let him go a few times, just to calm him down, before I ultimately walk away, but I really friggin wanna sleep and he’s been talking for an hour now and, c’mon, he _has_ to be tired.

 

‘Baby,’ I moan, rolling on top of him, shaking his hand away and clapping mine over his mouth, ‘Please.  Stop talking.’

 

He tries to say something, and it doesn’t work, and I smile, laying my head against his chest.  I see his hand go up, so I let go of his mouth to punch it before putting my hand back over his mouth and straddling his waist.

 

‘Go to sleep,’ I order, kissing the middle of his chest before getting comfortable.

 

I’m sleeping, _finally_.

 

‘Hey.’

 

‘ **Fuck**.’  It’s not even a groan, it’s an outright statement, and Jacoby fucking giggles.

 

‘Your hand fell off.’

 

‘I’m going to punch you.’

 

‘Stop hitting me!’ he whines, and I sit up, putting both hands over his mouth.

 

‘You’re going to wake everyone up.  _Please_.  Just be quiet and go to sleep.  It’s fuckin’ – it’s, like, fuckin’ two in the morning.  How are you not sleepy?’

 

I remove my hands to let him speak, ‘I’m bored.’

 

‘God, well, why’d you come in here?’

 

‘Cos you’re here.’

 

‘Aw,’ I mock, sticking my tongue out, before putting my hand back over his mouth, ‘Just stop, okay?  You’re pissing me off.  Oh, ew, Coby,’ I add as he licks my palm, eyes narrowing.

 

I reach back to play slap him, just a little love tap, before wiping my hand on the mattress and lying back against him.  I grin as he takes my hand and puts it over his mouth.

 

‘Happy?’ he mumbles from behind it.

 

‘Very,’ I return, leaning up to kiss his jaw before snuggling back into a sleep position.

 

It’s okay, I’m sleeping again and this is beautiful.  I’m almost completely out, and I can feel the remnants of a dream reaching out to me.  I feel like I hear music, though, and it’s starting to annoy me, bringing me away from the dream just a little, which is _not_ okay under any circumstances.

 

And then I’m bitten.

 

‘Fuck, ow, what was that for?’

 

Jacoby’s pushing me off him, and there’s tiny little teeth marks in my hand.  He shoves us apart and, shit, he’s going over.

 

‘Coby, wait!’ I hiss, reaching for him, but he’s already lost his balance trying to find his jeans and he tumbles over onto the floor, cursing loudly; thank God I’m on the bottom bunk.

 

‘What the fuck, Alex!’ Dan yelps, and Jacoby throws his arms over his head as something flies out of Travis’ bunk.  Uh oh.

 

I quickly grab Jacoby around the waist, yank him back into the bunk, squirm so I’m on the outside, and lean out to get his jeans.  A shoe hits me in the head and I grunt, falling further as Coby’s arms go around me and hold me steady.

 

‘Don’t fucking throw shit at me!’ I yell, throwing the shoe back and scrambling back into my bunk, tugging the curtain shut.

 

‘Go the fuck to sleep, guys,’ Brandon gripes, and the other two listen, quieting and that’s when I realize there’s a hand over my mouth and someone’s shaking behind me and my heart is pounding.

 

‘Fuck you,’ I hiss, turning and punching him in the shoulder because he’s laughing into the pillow like there’s no tomorrow.

 

And then there’s that music again.  I reach over, lift his jeans, tug out the phone, and throw the pants to the end of my bed.

 

‘Answer it,’ I grumble, now thoroughly pissed off.

 

He looks at the ID before rolling his eyes and opening the phone, ‘Hey, Kelly,’ he murmurs into the pillow.

 

‘Did I wake you up?’

 

‘Kind of.  It was a lovely sleep, too.’

 

‘I’m sure.  Look, I’ve been calling you all week, so get over it.’

 

‘I am on tour, you know.  I can’t wait by the phone every day.’

 

I hate listening to them talk.  It depresses me to know that I’m not yet _that_ good enough that he can let go of Kelly.  I mean, I broke up with Hollie seven months into our relationship when we finally decided it was a sure thing.  We’ve been dating for two years now, and he’s still refused to even hugely fight with her.  I’m sure it’s because of the boys, but still.  I want him to myself, as selfish as it sounds.

 

‘Fuck you, Coby.  I haven’t seen you in three months, and even when I did, you know it wasn’t the same.  Even the boys can see it.’

 

‘Don’t fucking pull the boys into this.  They have nothing to do with the fact that you’re fucking losing your mind?’

 

‘Losing my mind?’ she shrieks into the phone and he pulls it away to lower the volume.

 

‘Can you be quiet?  The guys are sleeping.’

 

‘Ugh, you’re such a typical fucking prick.  Whatever, I don’t wanna talk to you.’

 

‘ _You_ fucking called _me_ , don’t forget.’

 

‘I’m not allowed to call my _husband_ anymore?  Isn’t that a little suspicious?  What are you doing?  Fucking a new groupie every night?’

 

‘Don’t even go there!  You know I would never!  Alex, wait, no.’

 

‘Who’s Alex?’

 

I push his hands away from me, angered beyond belief.

 

‘Who’s Alex, Jacoby?’ Kelly demands as I pull back the curtains, sitting and swinging my legs out.

 

‘Baby, wait!’  And it’s not a whisper.

 

‘I KNEW IT!’ Kelly roars.

 

Jacoby tosses the phone behind him, grabs me, and yanks me back in, instantly closing his hand over my mouth and putting his to my ear, ‘Wait,’ he whispers, ‘Just wait.’

 

Kelly’s yelling and Dan’s coming out of his bunk at this point, and I really am _not_ going to hide him again.  I want him out.

 

‘He’s my boyfriend.’

 

I fall down onto my side, shove him down by the shoulders, try to look tall, pull the covers up, and take his phone from him, putting it on mute before putting it under my pillow.  Dan punches me in the shoulders a second later.

 

‘Go – the fuck – to sleep,’ he says through gritted teeth, each phrase annunciated with a hit.

 

I nod, holding my breath and keeping a hand over Jacoby’s always talking lips, waiting for Dan to go back to bed.  My curtain zips shut, he walks across the floor, ascends the ladder, and his curtain closes.  I let out a breath, pulling my hand away as Jacoby licks it again.  I’m just reaching for his phone, trying to calm my breathing, when I feel his mouth on my stomach, he obviously having moved farther down.

 

‘Hang up,’ he orders, before pushing my hip until I fall onto my back.

 

I end the conversation, shut down his phone, toss it away, and find his shoulders, scratching at them until he slides up my body, lips meeting mine.

 

‘Can I fuck you?’ he mumbles against my mouth.

 

‘No,’ I moan, turning my head away, but he’s already traveling south onto my neck, nipping all over.

 

‘Yes,’ he whispers back, before biting the base of my throat and I fist my hand in his hair, tugging.

 

‘No.  It’ll hurt.’

 

‘Please,’ he whines, takes a deep breath, and I’m gonna fucking kill him.  He’s talking a mile a minute, obviously just letting loose everything on his mind and when I look down at him, he’s fucking smirking like the devil and I punch him in the shoulder, banging my head back against the pillow and covering my face, groaning.

 

He continues on, interrupting every few seconds to kiss down my front before he throws the blankets back, sits on my shins, and pulls his tongue up my crotch and I instinctively arch, nearly yanking on his hair.

 

‘Hey, keep your hands to yourself,’ he suddenly hisses, smacking my hand away and biting my side.

 

I tug harder on his hair and he involuntarily whimpers, grabbing my wrist and biting harder, this time on my flat stomach, trailing closer to my hips.  I retaliate with one more tug and he breaks the skin just above my hipbone, one hand palming my semi-hard-on, and I loosen my fingers, nibbling on my bottom lip and choking back the noise.

 

‘Still sleepy?’

 

‘What?  Jacoby, don’t you fucking dare.’

 

He’s lying down beside me and closing his eyes and, God, he’s such a child.

 

‘Fuck me, please,’ I beg, turning his face and kissing him hard, ‘I want you to.’

 

‘No, you don’t.  You’re tired.’

 

‘Don’t, please, I’m begging you, I want you to, hard and relentless.  _Please_.  Baby, Coby, **please**.’

 

‘You have to tell the guys.’

 

‘Did you really just make this conditional?’ I snap as he rolls back on top of me and puts his hands on either side of my head.

 

‘I told Kelly.  I’m about to get divorced and lose my children.  This has always been conditional.’

 

‘If I tell the guys, then we’re permanent and it’s not conditional and I’m going to fight with you to get the boys back.’

 

‘Promise?’

 

‘Only if you fuck me.’

 

‘Good.’

 

He kisses me hard on the mouth, and I’m a little nervous as I feel him rub against me.

 

‘I won’t hurt you,’ he whispers, nuzzling my neck as he removes both our shorts and slowly rocks his hips into mine, I gripping his waist and stomach meeting his, ‘I promise.  Now suck.’

 

I do as told, keeping my eyes on his beautiful blue-grey ones because I need that assurance, and I keep them fixed even when he enters a finger inside me and, _fuck_.

 

‘I love you,’ he whispers, and I’m okay, let’s ready, set, go.  He said it, I can do this.

 

‘I love you more,’ I tease, leaning up to kiss him and he kisses back, but there’s a smirk in it, and I grunt, nails digging into his sides as he stretches me with two fingers.

 

‘Just breathe,’ he murmurs before preoccupying me with a more intimate kiss, forcing me to concentrate on his mouth.

 

I let my eyes close and I feel him reach for my hands suddenly, gripping them tightly, and I kiss him back harder, taking my mind away from it, but there’s no avoiding it as he slowly pushes inside me and he even feels it as he pulls away from my lips, neck snapping back.

 

‘God, fuck, you’re so tight,’ he gasps, pleasure dripping from his voice, and one of his hands is shaking a little.

 

I don’t trust myself with words, so I just close my eyes and breathe.

 

‘Loosen up, I won’t hurt you, I promise, I love you.’

 

I meet those blue eyes again and I smile, pulling him down into a rough kiss and he’s taken the hint, ready, set, go.


End file.
